


Nerves

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Belts, Blushing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nervousness, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Sleeping Together, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Everything okay?" Philips voice called from the bathroom. "I heard a slam. Did you fall?""No, babe!" Lukas winced when his voice cracked. "I'm not that drunk.""Good." Philip replied before shutting the bathroom door. Good? What did that mean?





	Nerves

Philip pecked Lukas' lips once they made it to the doorway of his room. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Make yourself comfortable." He slid his hand up and down Lukas' arm. 

Lukas nodded, his cheeks turning pink. "Don't take too long." He backed into Philips room, closing the door and looking around.

Lukas had been in his room a million times for a million different reasons. To edit or study. To makeout or talk. But this time was different. For starters, it was nighttime and they had just gotten back from a party. To make matters...more interesting, neither of their parents were home. Bo was on a trip with his coworkers and Helen and Gabe went our drinking and dancing for their anniversary. They had the house to themselves and they would for a while. It made him nervous. 

Lukas' palms were sweating as he looked around the room. A small lamp on Philips bedside table was the only light in the room next to the moonlight shining in through the curtains. He glanced at the mirror that stood in front of Philips bed. It was on top of his dresser and it was tall and wide. Its presence made Lukas even more nervous. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at the bed through the mirror.

Philips bed. A bed they had slept in so many times. A bed they had kissed in and laughed in and cried in. Why did it seem so intimidating now? Probably because no one was breathing down their neck. No weird rules like keep the door open and keep both feet on the floor. Now it was them making the rules. It terrified Lukas.

Next, Lukas studied himself in the mirror. His legs, his arms, his hips, and his face. He tugged his fingers through his hair and awkwardly twisted his body around in front of the mirror in an attempt to look thinner, taller, and stronger. He dropped his hands to his sides with a sigh and looked himself up and down once more. Lukas raised his arms and flexed them, smiling at himself in the mirror.

This entire sittuation was confusing, which made everything even more confusing than before. They had slept together before and it was amazing. They had almost slept together a handful of times. None of those times felt like this. He was always so calm and cool. Now he was sweating and pacing around like some virgin. Is this what being a not virgin meant? Panic. Lukas prayed it didn't. 

Lukas grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up looking at his stomach. He slid his hand up and down it before sucking in. His ribs became more noticeable than before and Lukas noted that he needed more fat on his body, not less. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Was that rude? Should he pick it up? Lukas picked the shirt up and turned it right side out before folding it. He set it on the edge of the bed and shook his head. Too neat. 

Lukas balled the shirt up in his hands and walked around to his side of the bed. (Philip always had to sleep on the left.) He dropped the shirt on the floor, climbing onto the bed, looking at himself in that stupid mirror again. He sat up straight on the headboard, studying himself. Too proper. He slid down the headboard, groaning. Too lazy. 

He swung both of his legs over the edge of the bed, planting both of his feet on the floor. He kicked off his shoes and socks, nudging them over next to the shirt he had taken off. Lukas walked up to the mirror, leaning close to it. His hair was messy. But not the hot messy. The weird messy. He carded his fingers through his hair a few times, chewing on his inner cheek. Better. Nevermind. It needs to ne parted on the other side. Lukas rearranged his hair again. Then again. Then again.

Lukas slammed both of his hands down on the top of the dresser, sighing. He hated this. Why was he so nervous? Philip is into him. They have already slept together. Was he bad in bed? Lukas rubbed his face, shaking his head. He blinked his eyes open, his eyes landing on Philips deodorant. He grabbed it, popping the top off and rubbing some on underneath both of his arms.

"Everything okay?" Philips voice called from the bathroom. "I heard a slam. Did you fall?" 

"No, babe!" Lukas winced when his voice cracked. "I'm not that drunk."

"Good." Philip replied before shutting the bathroom door. Good? What did that mean? 

Lukas looked down at his pants, biting his lip. It would be better to take them off now, right? He undid his belt, yanking them through the loops. He smirked down at the belt. He had seen videos of guys getting spanked with belts. Was Philip into it? Was Lukas? Lukas folded the beld and held it in his right hand, slapping it down on his left.

"Oh! Fuck!" Lukas screamed, waving his left hand all around. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck. How can anyone be into that? Jesus, fuck." Lukas panted, dropping the belt on the floor. He stared down at his hand, which was turning bright red. "No belts. Never belts. No." He mumbled to himself.

He slipped his pants off, kicking them off of and picking them up. He tossed them to the pile by his bed and smiled. He looked his body over before touching his hip. Was he ugly? He slid his hand down a little before stopping. No. Thats weird. No. Lukas puffed his chest up and straightened his back, smirking. He was hot. 

Lukas walked over to the bed, climbing in. This was going to be good. It was going to be okay. He laid back on the pillow, pushing his chest up and flexing his arms. Wait. He forgot something. He reached down and grabbed his jeans, pulling out his wallet. He slipped a condom out and set it on the nightstand, dropping his wallet and jeans back on the floor.

The bathroom door clicked open and the light in the hallway was shut off. Philip walked across the hall, pushing his bedroom door before stepping in and closing it. He smiled at Lukas, walking around the bed and climbing into it. 

"Hey." Philip whispered, slipping underneath the sheets. He was shirtless. Thats all Lukas could really focus on.

"Hi." Lukas replied, rolling onto his back.

Philip wrapped his fingers around Lukas' wrist, lifting it up. He moved closer to Lukas, curling up next to his side. He buried his face in his neck and dropped his arm down. "Goodnight, Lukas."

Lukas let out a sigh of relief. "Goodnight, Philip." 

"I love you." Soft lips pressed a kiss on his collar bone.

Lukas choked on air, his eyes going wide. Maybe he was supposed to be nervous about tonight and he was just nervous about the wrong thing. "I love you, too."


End file.
